Pouvoir et passés secret
by InuNeko19
Summary: Inuyasha et ses amis rencontre Nari, une youkai étrange qui semble connaître Inuyasha. Elle travail pour le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest Inatohoshi. Un enemi commun entre Naraku et Inuyasha. Une aliance s'effcetue? Pour le savoir lisez ma fic!


Chapitre 1 La conversation et les disputes

Le bruit infernal du r veil r veilla Kagome qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit bien au chaud. Elle tait une jeune fille de 16 ans avec de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient le long de ses paules. Ses yeux taient de couleur marron noisette et son visage lisse et d licat.

La jeune miko (pr tresse) pensa son autre vie au-del du puits de son temple familial, surtout ses amis. Miroku, un jeune bonze avec le kazaana(trou noir) dans sa main droite mais il est un peu disons pervers. Sango est une tajiha (chasseur de d mon) qui se sert beaucoup de son hiriakotsu(sorte de boomerang en os de d mon g ant) qui lui tait tr s proche et sa compagne kirara, une charmante neko chat) youkai (d mon). Shippo est d mon kitsune (renard) qui se sert de sa magie de renard. Il y a aussi Inuyasha, un nom qui pouvait la faire r v e rien qu en l entendant, il tait un inu (chien) hanyo (demi-d mon) qui avait une force brute que nul ne pouvait gal mais il tait aussi born que stupide et autant go ste que arrogant. Malgr tous ces d faut, elle en tait amoureuse.

En soupirant, elle se leva contrec ur. Si elle ne se d p che pas un peu, le jeune hanyo (demi-d mon) va encore rousp ter. Souvent, elle se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais lorsqu elle fut pare de ses pens s a Myoga, celui lui r pondit en paniquant a chaque fois de ne jamais lui posait cette question. Quelle secret pouvait cacher Inuyasha et Myoga, et surtout pourquoi?

Curieuse, la jeune miko (pr tresse) se pr para avec plus d enthousiasme et de rapidit que d habitude. Elle fut pr te en un rien de temps. Kagome couru pour se pr cipit e de l autre c t du puits. Arriv e l -bas, Elle se dirigea vers la for t d Inuyasha. La jeune fille s arr ta pour souffl e un peu contre un arbre lorsqu elle entendit des voix famili res.

-Inuyasha-sama, fit une voix de puce (A\N: devinez qui sait^^), peut tre qu il faudrait tout r v ler a Kagome sur votre -Il n en ait pas question Myoga-jiji! Jamais! Tu m entends ,jamais! Elle ne doit pas savoir! R pondit une voix moins patiente, surement celle d Inuyasha.  
-Si jamais elle l apprend elle-m me, que ferons nous?  
-J improviserais et trouverais une solution, voil tout!  
-Seigneur, que faire si elle la rencontre?

Inuyasha ne r pondit pas, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire de une rage folle avec de l angoisse. L angoisse de perdre quelque chose auxquelles on tient norm ment.

-Kagome, murmura le hanyo demi-d mon) qui avait encore plus de rage dans ses yeux, viens ici imm diatement.

La jeune fille de 16 ans sursauta en entendant sortir au-del des l vres de la personne qui lui avait vol son c ur sans le savoir mais lui ob it sachant a quel point il est patient.

-Kagome, fit-il lorsqu elle fut dans son champs de vision, tu peux me dire ce que tu faisait cach e derri re un arbre, tu m espionnait?  
-Disons plut t que je te chercher partout. Et en parlant de sa, tu n es pas facile trouver! R pondit la miko (pr tresse) avec assurance esp rant pouvoir lui cacher la v rit .  
-Kagome!  
-Quoi?  
-Arr te de me mentir, bon dieu! Et oublie ce que tu viens d entendre.

Inuyasha s loigna d elle avant qu elle ait pu dire un mot. Mais avant qu il puisse dispara tre de son champs de vue, elle s exclama avec force:

-Qui c est cette personne que je ne dois absolument pas rencontrer ?

En moins d une mini-seconde, Inuyasha se retrouva devant elle le visage furieux rempli d horreur avec de la tendresse. Jamais Kagome l avait vu ainsi depuis qu elle fut ses c t s, elle eu honte de lui avoir pos e cette question.

-Je t ais dit d oubli e ce que tu venais d entendre, commen a Inuyasha avec satisfaction et nostalgie; mais si tu tiens tellement savoir, alors je vais te le dire! Cette personne sera morte de mes mains, car d s que je la croiserai a nouveau, je la tuerai en moins de temps qu il n en faut pour le dire!  
-Je , murmura Kagome avec honte.  
-Allons, allons Inuyasha-sama, interv nt Myoga, Kagome est revenue plus rapidement de son monde trange, n tes-vous pas satisfait?  
-En parlant de sa Myoga, pourquoi change tu de sujet?  
-Eh! Bien! Parce-que vous aviez l air si inquiet que j ai cru bon de vous le rap

La pauvre puce ne put jamais terminer sa phrase puisque l inu (chien) hanyo (demi-d mon) l crasa sous son pied pour ensuite le projeter vers les montagnes de l Ouest.

-Inuyasha! Pourquoi t as fait a, c tait cruelle! Le pauvre petit Myoga, comment peut il servir quelqu un d aussi borner qu go ste? Inuyasha tu es tu es tellement stupide! Gronda Kagome avec fureur.  
-Stupide? La seule personne ici qui est stupide, Ka-go-me, c est toi! Grogna Inuyasha en insistant bien sur Ka-go-me comme elle l avait fait le jour o elle l avait lib r du Goshinboku (arbre sacr ou l arbre mill naire).  
-KAGOME! Appela un petit tre en se rapprochant.  
-Quoi? Fit-elle, agac e par le comportement pu ril d Inuyasha.

Une minuscule petite boule de poils, qui tait en r alit Shippo, se jeta dans les bras de Kagome en criant combien elle lui avait manqu . Kagome, elle, qui tait choqu e, murmura un l ger Shippo-chan peine perceptive pour un ou humain.

-Kagome-sama, fit une voie d-homme.  
-Kagome-chan, rajouta une femme.  
-Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, r pondit une Kagome d pass e par les v nements.  
-Sa a t rapide, s tonna le moine en mettant sa main un peu trop bas, qui a atterrit sur le fessier de la douce Sango.

PAF!

-Houshi (moine, bonze)-sama, vous tes vraiment en hentai (pervers), fit la jeune tajiha (chasseur de d mon) qui avait toujours sa mains contre la joue du jeune bonze.  
-Mais Sango, ta beaut est telle que tu es si irr sistible pour tous les hommes, de plus ma main est maudite par d mon. G mit Miroku avec une belle marque rouge o Sango venait tout juste d enlev e sa main.  
-Rah! Sa suffit tous les deux! S exasp ra Kagome.  
-Ouais, vous tes presque pire que Inuyasha et Kagome, intervint Shippo en m chouillant une sucette qui venait du temps de Kagome.  
-Comment sa presque? Nia Kagome avec d gout.  
-Tu sous entends quoi l -dessous petit avorton? Rousp ta Inuyasha.  
-Je sous entend que toi et Kagome n arr te pas de vous disputer pour moins que sa, voir pour rien et que sa finit souvent, pour pas dire toujours, avec le couch de Kagome avec celle-ci hors d elle.  
-Shippo , avertit Inuyasha sur les nerfs.  
-Shippo-chan, geignit la jeune fille avec honte.  
-Tu ne peut pas me frapper par peurs des Osuwari de Kagome! Se d fendit ce dernier en reculant de frayeur face a la f rocit du hanyo ( demi-d mon).  
-J vais me g ner, tient! R torqua le concern .  
-Inuyasha , intervint Kagome avec une pointe d avertissement que stoppa nettement le hanyo, n y vas pas trop fort, s il te plait.  
-T as vu! Fit-il en s lan ant vers le petit kitsune (renard).  
-Oh! Non, tu m auras pas demi-d mon sans cervelle! R pondit Shippo en furetant partout pour chapper aux violente de son agresseur.  
-Je vois que le hanyo est toujours aussi enfantin et stupide de puis le temps, fit une voie f minine derri re Kagome qui s tait loign e de ses amis par m garde.  
-Qui es tu? Exigea-t-elle en faisant volte-face.  
-Celle qu Inuyasha ne voulait pas que tu rencontre et qu il tuerait en moins de temps qu il n en faut pour le dire. C est-ce qu il avait dit, non . Mais sa m tonnerai qu il en soit capable


End file.
